


Невозможно человечный

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Motorcycles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: АУ, где отношения людей и машин совсем не те, что прежде,  2115, рейтинг детский, в подарок для Editka
Relationships: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Невозможно человечный

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edita/gifts).



Нет. Этого времени Стив не одобрял категорически. Это было даже несправедливо по отношению к людям, не сделавшим ему ничего плохого, но факт оставался фактом: здесь всё было другим, неправильным, даже топливо, даже воздух. Он стоял, блестя свежей краской — о нём позаботились, когда вытащили из многолетнего ледяного плена, бережно перебрали по винтику и смазали маслом, вернули на место недостающие части, не тронули только щит, намертво застрявший в крепежах. Механик Коулсон пару раз пытался снять реликвию, но Стив, обычно послушный, упёрся и не позволил, так что тому пришлось отступить.

— Вот так, капитан, — бормотал он, в тысячный раз проводя по гладкому боку в звёздах и полосах. — Я был рядом, когда тебя нашли, и всё время, пока ты… спал. Это большая честь, должен сказать. Хорошо, что ты снова с нами.

Пока Стива отмывали от ракушек и водорослей, пока выгоняли из внутренностей моторного отсека заблудившегося упрямого краба, пока меняли фильтры, очищали застывшую за годы бездействия смазку, отмывали набившийся повсюду песок — так было бы вернее. Стив тихо заурчал мотором и качнул рулём: люди, даже такие умелые, как механик Коулсон, не понимали языка машин и даже не подозревали о его существовании, но порой обладали поразительным чутьём. Вот и Коулсон, не зная о том, как Стиву неуютно в этом новом мире с непривычным привкусом воздуха и бензина, со слишком широкими — Стив уже успел убедиться, когда сорвался в короткий бессмысленный побег сразу после пробуждения, — дорогами, с загадочными спутниками слежения и джи-пи-эс датчиками, с камерами слежения на каждом столбе и автоматическими заправками, — и пытался его подбодрить. Стив был за это благодарен и всё-таки чувствовал себя ужасно одиноким. В прошлом, даже при том, что он всегда стоял наособицу от других машин — сперва из-за слабости конструкции, потом из-за вмешательства гениального инженера, навсегда изменившего Стива и давшего ему другую, особенную жизнь, — в этом, навсегда ушедшем прошлом, он никогда не испытывал такой пустоты. Там была Пегги, водившая его с неженской уверенностью и силой, у него были Коммандос, ревевшие моторами и катившиеся следом на помощь людям, сражавшимся в страшной войне, был Баки, юркий надоедливый мопед, за которого Стив был готов вступиться в любой момент точно так же, как Баки вступался за него, слабосильного, в их общем, насквозь продуваемом, холодном гараже…

Там была жизнь. Здесь — только слишком ровные светлые стены вентилируемого гаража, и Стив совершенно не был уверен в том, что сможет привыкнуть к переменам.

Коулсон тем временем поднялся и поприветствовал вошедшего человека — высокого, в чёрном плаще, темнокожего и одноглазого.

— Ну, как тут наш герой? — спросил тот и довольно нагло положил руку Стиву на руль. Рука была без мозолей и следов масла — не инженер, даже не механик, — и пахла бумагой и кабинетом. Стив вильнул рулём, сбрасывая прикосновение, и предупреждающе моргнул фарой. Незнакомца это нисколько не обескуражило: он сел и уложил на колени принесённую с собой тугую папку. — Стив. Раз уж ты теперь снова с нами, взгляни-ка сюда.

Человек не нравился Стиву — что-то в нём было подозрительным. Не опасным, не вражеским, а каким-то неправильным, словно тот носил чужое лицо, как маску или костюм. Но Коулсон явно уважал его и слушался, а желание найти хоть что-нибудь достойное в этом неуютном мире было слишком сильно, так что Стив подкатился поближе и уставился на лист, лежавший в папке первым.

Это был Куб. Даже сейчас в ровно работающем идеальном моторе, не сдавшемся ни льдам, ни коррозии, ни грязи что-то на миг сбилось с такта.

— Тессеракт, — кивнул человек. — Уникальный источник энергии, которым так до конца и не научились пользоваться, несмотря на все попытки. Даже его происхождение — загадка, но в одном все инженеры сходятся: сила этой “батарейки” достаточна, чтобы одновременно запустить все машины Земли, и ещё немного останется для людей.

Стив не мог отвернуться от изображения. Вспомнилось как сейчас: дикая гонка за Красным Черепом и его жутким отрядом, вся эта чудовищная война между машинами и людьми, и то, как Баки падал в пропасть, переворачиваясь, как жалко и беспомощно вертелся луч его фары, цепляясь за стены ущелья…

— Кэп? — обеспокоенно спросил Коулсон. — Кэп, ты в порядке?

Его собственные плакаты по всем стенам: “Стив — защитник Америки”. Умные глаза Говарда и его умелые крепкие руки. То, как пришлось десантироваться с самолёта и работать одному, без Пегги, горы изувеченных машин на фабрике смерти Зола, грозное рычание Красного Черепа, вслед за Гитлером утверждавшего, что некоторые машины — те, что служат неправильным людям, — заслужили смерти и только смерти, и последний рывок ради спасения людей и машин, которых Стив и в глаза не видел, ни разу не встречал, но не мог, просто не мог позволить Красному Черепу…

— Мы дрались за Куб, — сказал он, пусть даже люди слышали только рычание мотора. Собранный в далёких сороковых ретранслятор не пережил падения и солёной воды, а соорудить его заново ни у кого не хватило фантазии. — Мы дрались за Куб, и я победил, я избавился от него, а теперь он снова здесь?

— Его недавно выловили из океана, — сказал человек в плаще. — Меня зовут Николас Фьюри, я директор Щ.И.Т.а. Механик Коулсон тоже работает на Щ.И.Т., и мы очень обеспокоены, Стив. Из всех, кто когда-либо имел дело с Кубом, остался ты один, и мы не можем замять дело. Поисковая группа, нашедшая тебя, принадлежит компании Старка, они же обнаружили Куб, и уже поздно пытаться всё засекретить.

Стив откатился от рисунка и остановился, остро сожалея о том, что не может говорить. Будь у него хоть шанс, и он уже орал бы во всю мощь мотора: нет, нет, нет. Оставьте его на дне, отдайте снова морю, или сейчас всё начнётся сызнова. Обязательно найдётся сумасшедший механизм — истребитель или авианосец, или скоростной танк, как Красный Череп, — который решит, что подчиняться слабым мягким людишкам — глупо и незачем. Непременно обнаружится и человек с вывернутыми наизнанку мозгами, который решит, что только у него есть право решать, кто из людей достоин жизни, кто — смерти. Эти двое обязательно, неизбежно найдут друг друга — так магнит находит железо, вода — щёлочку, чтоб просочиться, — и всё начнётся снова: ковровые бомбардировки промышленных районов, морские погони за кораблями с рудой, орды железных чудовищ по всей Европе, сорванные с мест перепуганные люди и мирные машины, знать не знавшие ни о чём подобном. И смерть, хищная старуха-смерть, охотно берущая и плоть, и сталь.

— Помоги нам, — попросил Фьюри почти ласково. — Помоги взять эту силу под контроль, и тогда…

Стив не успел ни согласиться, ни отказаться: снаружи грохнуло, взвыла отчаянно-громкая музыка, и дверь гаража с оглушительным скрежетом развалилась надвое. И Фьюри, и Коулсон вскочили, Фьюри даже выхватил пистолет, но тут же, выругавшись, опустил оружие.

— Старк! — рявкнул он. — Какого чёрта ты вытворяешь!

Стиву внезапно перестало хватать воздуха, словно воздухозаборники и фильтры мгновенно забились. В новом безумном мире он уже успел навидаться всякого, но ничего подобного не мог вообразить даже в самом диком сне, не то что в реальности. Человек? Нет, машина. Нет, всё-таки человек, но на колёсах и с яркой голубой фарой посреди груди… Стив рявкнул дюзами от изумления, и существо, явившееся сюда в громе барабанов и рёве электрогитар, покатилось к нему.

— Какого чёрта _ты_ вытворяешь, Ник, вот вопрос, — заявил гость и оказался прямо перед Стивом. Тот всё смотрел, пытаясь понять. Человеком этот парень не был — уже, по крайней мере, — но и машиной не был тоже. Впрочем, по всему походило, что это только временно. — Кэп, ты уже успел пообещать этим сукиным сынам что-нибудь непоправимое?

— Нет, — даже не вспомнив о том, что его вряд ли поймут, сказал Стив. Кто… что ты такое?

Блестящая красно-золотая маска оказалась совсем рядом с его фарой, и человеческие пальцы, жёсткие и ласковые, прошлись по лакированному боку с ошеломившей Стива нежностью.

— Тони Старк, — сказал он. — Гений, инженер, филантроп, технарь.

— Технарь, — с отвращением повторил Фьюри так, словно это было ругательством, и Стив, всё ещё шалея от прикосновения и скорости событий, вопросительно заворчал мотором. — А ты, смотрю, не стесняешься, Тони.

— С чего бы вдруг? Я парень, которому действительно нравится техника, — объяснил Тони, ничуть не стесняясь. — Очень нравится техника, Стив, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Нет.

— Ничего, со временем поймёшь, — пообещал тот и выудил из кармана бумагу. — Это тебе, Ник. Вольная для этого красавца. То, что мой старик когда-то подмахнул договор на использование интеллектуальной собственности, не значит, что ваша компания может использовать её _всю_. Не говоря уже о том, что Стив — сам по себе, отец его не собирал, а только модифицировал, а если будешь упираться — пободаемся в суде…

— Стойте, — сказал Стив. Тони мгновенно замолчал и поглядел на него вопросительно; Фьюри был похож на человека, случайно с молоком проглотившего лягушку. — Подождите, всё это неважно. Где Куб? Он опасен, для всех опасен!

— Знаю, — кивнул Тони. — Я бы его выкинул обратно в море, но у Щ.И.Т.а своё мнение. Они, понимаешь, любят собирать всякие странности и редкости, желательно опасные и те, что делают “бум”.

— Кто бы говорил, — зло сказал Фьюри. — На чём ты там сделал свой пятый миллиард, Старк? На “Иерихоне”?

— На заказанном Америкой, проверенном, технически совершенном и юридически безупречном “Иерихоне”, — отрезал Тони. — У тебя проблемы со мной или с моими деньгами, Ник, не могу понять?

Стив толкнулся рулём ему под руку, напоминая о себе.

— Да, прости, Кэп, — спохватился Тони. — Словом, очень скоро парни, наложившие руку на Куб, облажаются. Я ещё не знаю, как именно, но точно знаю, что это случится — и когда это всё-таки произойдёт, я бы предпочёл быть с тобой в одном строю — что скажешь?

— Осторожнее, Кэп, он пытается взять тебя нахрапом, — предупредил Фьюри. — Щ.И.Т. — не идеален, я первый, кто это признает, но ты от нас не видел ничего, кроме добра, а Старк — та ещё сволочь и вдобавок извращенец, каких в сороковые не видели.

Стив уже начал догадываться, что означает брезгливое “технарь”, похожее на плевок сквозь зубы. Машины не просто работали с людьми: время от времени некоторым из них везло найти того самого, своего человека, и такие союзы, пусть негласные и никоим образом не связанные с размножением, были на удивление крепки. Жестянка Лиззи и Том Форд, Франклин Рузвельт и Особый солнечный Линкольн, удивительное трио: Бонни, Клайда и Форд V8, сражавшийся вместе со своей парой до конца — и это только те, что засветились в прессе. Стив подозревал, да что там, был уверен, что в армии таких пар гораздо больше, и каждый ас, каждый танкист и чуть ли не каждый капитан военного судна связан со своей машиной куда теснее, чем об этом принято говорить вслух. Он и сам… нет, его отношения с Пегги были чистыми и жаркими, как разогретая на солнце сталь боковин и подножек, но разве он не вздрагивал сладчайше, когда она опускалась в седло? А сейчас, когда Тони смотрел на него так, словно ждал удара и собирался выстоять любой ценой, когда его жёсткие пальцы так прощально-ласково касались рамы — разве в самой глубине его мотора не горело странное жаркое нечто, чему и названия-то не было?

Машины не умеют любить. Этот факт тоже был настолько общеизвестным, что о нём не писали в газетах и не снимали фильмов, но разве он сам не был доказательством совершенно другой истины?

— Ну, это правда, — после паузы сказал Тони, явно решивший не тянуть с неприятным и уж тем более не отнекиваться. — Я люблю технику, а она любит меня. Не всю подряд, конечно, а… понимаешь, Стив, когда сумел выжить только благодаря тому, что превратил себя в этакого кентавра — тут поневоле начнёшь ценить запчасти и всё, что из них собрано. Относиться к машинам как к равным, как к людям. Этому миру явно не хватает нового Мартина Лютера Кинга. Двухцилиндрового и на колёсах.

— Ты… даёшь мне выбирать маршрут? — Стив пересёкся лучом фары с ярким голубым пучком света, бившим из груди Тони. Тот пульсировал, похожий на странное механическое сердце, и Стив как-то внезапно понял, что его мотор работает в такт. — Самому?

— Ну да, а как иначе? — изумился Старк. — Выбирать в любом случае тебе, но если спрашиваешь сейчас, стоит ли мне доверять, мой ответ — можно. Я же тебе доверяю.

— Нам нужно защитить людей, — сказал Стив, остро чувствуя вес щита на передней вилке. — Предотвратить войну. Если мы примемся за дело вместе, то победим, если нет…

— Святые слова, — усмехнулся Тони, осторожно погладил Стива по рулю и признался, — отец пел тебе такие дифирамбы. Всю жизнь вспоминал. Я злился, пытался собрать не хуже, но ни разу не смог; теперь понимаю, почему. Ты один такой, и если ты мне веришь…

— Верю.

Это было даже не решение, не взвешенное мнение и не расчёт. Стива словно толкнуло изнутри, и вот он уже был не перед Старком, а рядом с ним, и их колёсная пара смотрела в одну сторону.

— Большая ошибка, Кэп, — хмуро сказал Фьюри. — Очень большая.

Стив ни разу не обернулся, пока катился мимо него прочь в по-прежнему чужой, но теперь многообещающий мир. Впереди — и Стив это знал всем собой, до последней головки цилиндра, — было столько всего нового, неизвестного и притягательного, бросавшего вызов и манившего к себе, и рядом удивительно тихо, словно боясь спугнуть, катился Тони Старк, человек и механизм.

Стив собирался узнать его лучше. Гораздо, гораздо лучше. Общее дело всегда сближает, а уж такое дело… но теперь он был уверен: Куб удастся взять под контроль. Может, даже уничтожить.

— Не то чтоб я был против, — негромко сказал Тони, когда они покинули ангар, — но объясни мне, Кэп, почему ты согласился?

Вместо ответа Стив легко боднул его рулём и покатился рядом, чувствуя себя удивительно, несравненно, невозможно человечным.


End file.
